Summertime fling
by bubble chi
Summary: Sex isn't love but sex can cause love but also hate leaving a trail of broken hearts and body's. I suck at summarys but the story is not to bad so maybe you should just read it. Rated T for now but might change later.


The door kicked open and Marshall began ravishing my neck as soon as we stepped into his house.

He pushed me against the fridge and started undressing me as I did the same for him.

This needs to stop. For the last 3 months me and Marshall have been having sex it wasn't even sex. Sex is love sex is passion this was just... Fucking.

It was the same pattern Marshall or I would get horny so we'd come over to each others house and fucked and one of us would wake up alone the next morning it was sad because we'd go on with our lives as if nothing ever happened we even hung out normally until we needed our fix.

I felt like a whore, I don't even know how this thing started but I wanted it to end but I knew eventually I'd get horny and it would start back up.

The loud sound of knocking interrupted my sinful confessions to myself. I walked down the ladder and opened the door to see of course Marshall honestly I wasn't in the mood.

" hey" his voice sounded sexy, horny, and desperate.

" hi" he walked in and I shut the door embracing what shame I was about to Indoor.

After about 2 minutes we were both naked and panting in my bed as Marshall countined to ' fuck ' me.

I stopped riding him staring him dead in his lust laced eyes. " what's wrong fi"

I shook my head and looked down " what is this. Like what are we doing "

" oh the reverse cowgirl" Marshall cockily smiled.

" no like what is thing we have been doing" I don't know what i expected to get back from him but either way I knew it would be some shit declaration of love or some bull crap like that.

" Marshall do you love me" I blurted out feeling fear rush threw me.

" what" he sounded emotionless as if he was focused on how he was inside of me.

" do you love me" I said again climbing off of him and sitting on the bed my back facing him.

" of course I do fionna" I felt cold hands wrap around my waist.

" don't lie to me Marshall" I nudged him off moving closer to the edge of the bed.

" fionna I'm not!" His voice was loud and panicked.

I jumped off the bed and faced him still naked. " MARSHALL DON'T LIE TO ME! DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME! i don't know what this thing is between us but I want it to end." I tried to stay calm but the harder I tried the more I wanted to scream.

" fionna no we can make this work please" he floated over to me and hugged me his breath lyed jagged against my neck.

" I want you and all your stuff out. " I took a deep breath walking away from him.

" no fionna I think we just need time to think "

" GET THE FUCK OUT MARSHALL" I threw his clothes at him and pushed him downstairs to the door. " just get out" I sunk down the wall and began crying

I don't know if I felt pity or truth I knew that I brought this onto myself so I had no right to cry but i didn't care I was alone.

Cake had moved a couple months ago around the time me and Marshall started and I had no one else to turn to.

I picked up the phone dialing a number waiting for an answer.

" hey baby cakes " cakes sassy voice rung threw the speaker.

" hi cake"

" what's wrong "

" I need I talk to you"

" ok baby were talking right now"

" no in person"

" ya sure ill be there soon "

" I don't want to meet here"

" umm ok then you can come over here"

" ok" I hung up and got dressed leaving as soon as I could I didn't want to be here any more it just reminded me of my sins.

When I got there cake was waiting on the roof of the barn and she stretched me up placing me beside her.

" cake please just let me talk for a second "

She nodded and looked at me.

" ok well me and Marshall have been having sex well I can't even call it sex me and Marshall have been fucking I know you don't like me cussing but I don't know what else to call it. It's fake and sinful a mistake. I stopped it today after 3 months I-I don't know who to turn to I just - I just can't really do anything right now I don't know why i did this I think because when you left I felt lonely but not like this I can't even think right now. Cake I think I Love Marshall "


End file.
